Star Trek Girls: The Good of the Many
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Q had given them a chance of a lifetime, a chance to live their dreams! Now they must face Spock with the truth, and convince him of the neccessity of change.


Star Trek Girls: The Good of the Many

by Satin Ragdoll

Lisa met Elaine and Adrianna outside of Starfleet Academy. They all knew it was time. Elaine spoke first, "Where is he?" Lisa gestured to a large, red-brick building behind her, "He's still teaching class. It will be over in five minutes, and he'll be out five after that. Punctual to a T, as always." She was shivering very slightly. Adrianna took her hand, "Nervous?" Lisa nodded, "Very."

Elaine cocked her head at Lisa, "Why? We aren't twenty year old newbies, anymore. Plus, we knew this day would come. You were the one who insisted on it!"

Lisa shot her a dirty look, "Yeah? _You _ever tell Kirk? Hmm?" Elaine blushed and bit her lips, "Touche'."

Adrianna scowled at them, "Girls! We must remember why we're here! Too much is at stake. The good of the many, remember?"

Lisa and Elaine nodded, chastised. The good of the many.

oOo

They were waiting when Spock came out of class. He raised a brow, surprised. Spock had not seen any of the three for several years. Lisa used to be his assistant, and he knew that she was close friends with the others. "Ladies. To what do I owe the honor?"

Lisa was the one who spoke up, "Mr. Spock, we need to speak with you, someplace private, please." "My office should be sufficient. Follow me." They followed him as he led the way down the corridor. Halfway there he turned to them, "I can sense your unease from here, Lisa. You don't need to be afraid. I don't bite."

Lisa gazed up at him seriously, "Yet." She was remembering Valeris. Spock's brow climbed high, again. Very slowly he replied, "Indeed." He had learned through experience that you treated an upset human woman the same way you treated a strange animal; with caution.

When they got to his office, he locked the door and waited for them to speak.

Lisa took a deep breath, "Mr. Spock, first I am going to have to make an apology to you. After this is all over I hope you can forgive me, forgive all of us."

He cocked his head, "Forgive you for what?"

Lisa looked down at the floor, "Ever since you've known us, the three of us have been living a lie. We are not from this universe."

oOo

Spock just stared at her. Lisa's companions nodded. She continued, blushing, "In the universe we come from, the adventures of the crew of the Enterprise was a television show! There were several spinoffs, movies, books and such. We all were big fans!"

Adrianna sighed, "We each had our favorites. We would gather on weekends and talk, act out scenes, and just have fun. We were Star Trek Girls!"

With a smile of nostalgia, Elaine held out her hand, "Kirk." Lisa covered it with her own, "Spock." Adrianna placed her hand on top, "McCoy." In unison they intoned, "Star Trek Girls, forever! Hui!"

It was Elaine that addressed Spock next, "My father was a scientist, a physicist. One day we were visiting him in his lab, when there was an accident. All three of us were sucked into an energy vortex. We thought we were dead."

Adrianna's eyes went huge, "Then we heard that voice! None of us could believe it! We knew that voice, we knew who it was, and we knew it was impossible. It was impossible, because it was just a character, but it was real! It was Q!"

Lisa looked over at Spock, "Q is a member of a species that is extremely powerful! He makes Apollo look like a child. Q, Q offered us a chance to live our dream, to have a life here! None of us had a boyfriend or husband, or any real friends besides each other. The only family any of us had was Elaine's father! We accepted."

Adrianna scowled, "The only problem was, almost all of our memories of the series and movies were gone! We just have titles, names, and scraps! But there is something we do remember, and that's why we're here. For the good of the many."

oOo

Spock regarded them all. He was a little angry, but he also understood why they kept their silence. Their story was hard to believe. "If I believe you, then why have you waited so long to tell?"

Lisa bit her lips, "We were afraid. We didn't want to mess things up. We also didn't think we would be believed. You think we don't know how messed up our story sounds? We know, trust me. We couldn't let this go, however. There's too much at stake!"

She stepped forward, bottom lip trembling the slightest bit, "I want you to have all the details of this. I don't want to mess it up. I also need you to believe us, so I want you to take this from my mind. Please."

Spock started to reach for her face, then hesitated, "You are afraid."

Lisa blew out a breath, "Yes, I'm afraid! It doesn't matter. 'The good of the many outweigh the good of the few, or the one.' Remember that? I can't...I can't let my fear of this get in the way. Please!"

oOo

Spock reached for her face again. He looked over to where the other two were standing, holding hands. They looked for all the world like two children lost in the dark, while their friend stepped up to the sacrificial slab. He pressed his fingers into Lisa's meld points, "My mind to your mind, your thoughts to my thoughts."

Lisa gasped, and her eyes unfocused. Very softly she whispered, "Jo-lan-tru." Spock's eyes were unfocused as well, "Betrayed." Together they whispered, "Again."

Lisa's eyes widened, "The star! Romulus!" Spock's eyes widened, "He hates me. Revenge! He will take..._take..._" Spock choked, "No. _Nooo!"_ Lisa's voice was soft with misery, "He will! He does! All Vulcan gone! And...and..." Spock's eyes widened even further in horror, "Mother! _NOOOO!"_

He released her abruptly. Lisa fell into Elaine's arms, and their eyes asked if she was okay. She nodded, and gestured for silence. They watched Spock as he pulled himself together.

Lisa regarded him solemnly, waiting to see what he would say. Finally he looked her in the eyes, "I cannot condone your dishonesty all these years, but I can and do forgive it." He sat straight and tall, "Your bravery today has been the greatest gift. I thank thee."

Lisa sighed in relief, "You won't let that happen?" Spock nodded, "There is much that can be done so that will not become a reality. Even though Pardek is not who I thought he was, unification is still a worthwhile goal. However, it is a moot point if Romulus will not be there at all. The destruction must be stopped."

Lisa peered at him, face worried, "Are we still friends?" Spock gave her a half smile, "I am, and shall always be your friend." He looked at them all, "That goes for all of you."

They all smiled at him, relieved. Elaine got a mischevious look in her eye. She put out her hand, "Kirk!" Lisa put out her hand, "Spock!" Adrianna covered it, "McCoy!" They all looked over expectantly at Spock. Raising a brow, he put in his own hand, "The Enterprise!" Together they intoned, "Star Trek forever! Hui!"

Fin.


End file.
